


all i need is you

by MiniGoose



Series: Phan Works [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: prompt: dan and phil + make-up sex after a break-up. plus, jealous&possesive phil!





	all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be smut, i wanted to see if i could do it (you be the judge, though i think it sucks), but i apparently can't do that cause somehow feels found their way in. anyways, i should go rid myself of this filth so i can finish writing some wholesome family-friendly phan lol.

Phil wrapped his hand around Dan's waist, pulling him back against his crotch. His breath hitched as Phil began to grind up against him, excruciatingly slow. Dan felt a shock of pleasure curse through his body, a tingling sensation that shot through him and made him feel like jelly every time Phil rolled his hips against his ass.

 

“Thought you didn't want me?” Phil whispered, warm breath fanning at Dan's neck, and Dan leaned back into the feeling of Phil's lips kissing at the sensitive area. “Remember? You said you didn't need us.”

 

Dan groaned as Phil's hips snapped up and his dick twitched at the thought of Phil being inside of him. Again, finally. It had been so long since he had Phil this close and Dan wouldn't lie to himself – he fucking missed this. Why did he ever want something different when this felt so good?

 

“You're just a slut for my cock,” Phil muttered, nipping at Dan's neck and watching as the pale skin flushed with red bruises and bite marks. “Aren't you?” Dan didn't answer back as a moan fell from his lips and his hand snaking into his pants. Phil grabbed a fist full of Dan's hair, gripping and yanking it back until Dan was looking into his eyes, and he leaned closer so his lips hovered over Dan's, drinking in the blown pupils and pink cheeks, “Say it. Tell me you are a slut for me. Tell the truth – that you can't fucking live without my cock because you need it.” He hissed, taking Dan's lips to his with a rough kiss that left Dan shaking.

 

“I – _fuck_ , Phil! – I'm a slut, I'm your slut and–,” Dan gasped out the words, holding back his moans when Phil's hand followed his and covered his hand as he fucked into it, “And I need your cock. I want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard that the only thing I can do it scream your name. Jesus Christ, Phil I need you to just fuck me!” He managed to get the words out before letting out a loud moan as Phil pushed his hand away and gripped tighter on his member and precum spurted out on Phil's hand and his body ached with pleasure. He was a mess in Phil's arms, high on the pleasure.

 

He could feel the orgasm coming on and with the way Phil bit down on his neck, hard and rough like he was marking Dan as his, he knew he was going to come. Black spots danced in his vision and he had to close them as it became too much to even think and his body felt like it was on fire, a certain kind of heat burning at his skin that left him a sweaty, panting mess, moaning like a whore. He couldn't take it – the way Phil's rough hands cover his cock, the way Phil pressed up against him as he fell apart – it was too much, he couldn't do it. He was so, so close.

 

Then the pleasure was gone as Phil slid his hands out of Dan's jeans and he pushed him off his lap and onto the couch. He whined at the loss and pouted as Phil shushed him, “Be quiet.” He ordered.

 

Dan's cock was left twitching and soaking precum onto his underwear as he watched Phil shimmy out of his pants and toss his shirt aside. He bit his lip as he watched Phil slowly slide down his boxer's. Phil's cock sprung free, swinging as it did so. He couldn't help but moan when he looked at Phil's dick. It was perfect, long and thick enough to make it sting a little when he slid inside of Dan but not to enough to hurt him. The head was a big, mushroom top that was an angry red and Dan's mouth watered at the thought of sucking on that cock again.

 

Dan didn't bother to wait as he rushed to squeeze out of his sinfully tight skinny jeans and let the rest of his clothes come off in a blur. He was so ready.

 

“Turn around and lean against the couch,” Phil said, pouring some lube on his hand, and Dan quickly obliged. He gripped the back of the couch hard with anticipation as a warm hand touched his back and pushed him down, “Ass up, baby.”

 

Dan whined when the cold liquid touched his hole, unconsciously attempting to pull away but a firm hand gripping his waist kept him still. He bit his lip as Phil's hand rubbed his ass soothingly before his finger slipped inside of him. It felt weird and strange for a second because he hadn't had anyone inside him since things had ended with Phil. Ryan never was able to. Phil was right when he said that Dan needed him. He hadn't even used his own finger or his toys on himself, it wasn't the same.

 

“You look so good, Dan. So good. Let me hear you, baby. ” Phil encouraged as he slid his finger in as far as it would go and began to pump in and out of Dan. Dan squirmed underneath Phil, panting as he resisted the urge to just fuck back on Phil's finger. “Come on, moan for me.”

 

Dan whimpered and moaned breathlessly, biting into a throw pillow as Phil added another finger. He shook under the pleasure and a spill of brown curls began to cling to the back of his neck as sweat blossomed on his skin. He didn't feel embarrassed when he began to push back, matching the pace of Phil's finger eagerly.

 

“Just one more finger,” Phil said as he leaned up and kissed Dan. It was quick and desperate and Dan didn't hold back the moans swallowed up by the lips that clashed against his when the third finger slipped inside of him and he pulled away from Phil with a ruined look of his face, eyes glossy and half-lidded.

 

“No more, no more.” Dan panted urgently, trembling in an almost violent way as he tried to keep his composure. Phil continued fingering him for a few short seconds, chuckling to himself at the mess of the beautiful boy underneath him, and pulling his fingers out when Dan began to let out a high-pitched whine and started squirming again. “Please, Phil. I need you inside me so just fucking do it, come on!” Dan shouted, frustrated.

 

“Be patience.” Phil tsked, earning a glare from Dan, as he backed away and poured the lube onto his hands once again and rubbed it onto his dick with a grunt.

 

“Shut up, I haven't had a dick inside me in weeks,” Dan said.

 

Phil hummed as he sat back on the couch and patted his thigh, urging Dan to sit on his lap, “And who's fault is that? If I remember, and I do, you thought you'd be better of with that fucking wimp, Ryan. You don't remember that?”

 

Dan glared at Phil, feeling his cheeks grow redder as he thought about that cluster fuck of a crash-and-burn 'relationship' that he would be better off pretending never happen. “Shut up.” He whined as he climbed onto Phil's lap, settling as Phil's hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

 

“Why baby? Are you embarrassed?” Phil cooed, the words sugary sweet on his lips but Dan could see the hard look in his eyes and gulped. Phil's cock slid, slow and teasingly, in-between his ass cheeks and Dan bit back a moan, feeling the shocks rushing through his veins and the heat filling his stomach.

 

“ _Phil..._ ” He warned.

 

“What?” Phil countered, holding Dan down and rolling his hips against Dan's before his hand found it's way to Dan's cock. “He didn't touch you? You didn't let him touch that pretty cock? Or was he too scared to do it?” Phil's hand tugged up and down at a tortuously slow pace. Dan let out a groan and closed his eyes, hoping to ignore the words coming from Phil's mouth and focus solely on the pleasure, it was not enough to get him off but still enjoyable.

 

“Tell me why you wanted him so much more than me when he was too much of a little chicken shit to fuck you?” Phil bit out the words with a hateful tone, the slow grinding coming to a stop, and Dan whined and hid his face in Phil's neck. He didn't want to even think about it because he wasn't sure why he did it, why he, for whatever reason, thought anyone would ever be as good for him as Phil was.

 

“I don't know,” Dan muttered quietly, hoping the words would stop the questions.

 

“Look at me, Dan,” Phil ordered and Dan pushed his face away from Phil to look into those striking blue eyes. Phil held Dan's chin firmly, forcing him to look at him even as he wanted to look away. “You're mine, okay? And you don't need anyone else because I'm always going to be the one for you.” Phil's voice was softer and his eyes were sober and serious, and Dan wasn't quite sure what he supposed to say.

 

“I – okay.” Dan stuttered, pushing his lips against Phil's in a rush, silently praying the conversation was over.

 

Phil kissed back, harsher than before and with a bite to it. He wasn't gentle as he bit at Dan's jaw, sucking hickey's into his skin with intent. “Phil!” Dan gasped, wiggling against the hard dick that was once again being pushed against his hole.

 

Phil didn't waste time as he pulled away from Dan's neck and lined up his cock with Dan's ass. “Fuck.” Phil groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he sunk into Dan.

 

Dan moaned at the intense feeling of being full. Having Phil sinking inside him, deeper and deeper until he couldn't go further, once more was indescribable. He whined after a few still seconds, “Hurry up.”

 

With the go ahead Phil slid out and slammed back into to him. Dan let out little whimpers and pretty sounds as he let Phil control the pace, hard and rough with every quick snap of Phil's hips. He clenched around Phil's cock, thighs quivering as his let Phil ruin him.

 

“Phil, Phil! Don't stop, faster,” He begged, his member bouncing and slapping against their stomachs, dripping white drops onto them and leaving them messy. Phil grunted as he thrust up, searching for Dan's prostate.

 

Dan fell quiet, an 'o' shape forming on his lips as he breathed heavily, and his heart pounded in his ears like drums, ready to burst when Phil found it and pounded against his spot with every fiber in his body. He didn't have time to even think as his vision went white and his eyes rolled back when beads of cum spurted all over Phil's chest.

 

Phil groaned loud as Dan clenched tightly around his dick, pulling Dan down to catch his lips in an embrace and slip his tongue in as he chased his own release. With one, two, three thrust he shot into Dan's sensitive hole. He gave a halfhearted effort to continue thrusting, milking his orgasm as his cum began dripping out of Dan and onto his cock.

 

It was silent for a second. The only sounds being panting as their chest rose and fell and their heartbeats slowly went back to normal. Phil shifted and lifted Dan off his lap and onto the couch cushion. Dan watched with sleepy eyes as Phil got and retrieved a wet washrag from the kitchen. Phil cleaned him off, washing away the drying come and Dan rested his head on a throw pillow.

 

“I love you,” Dan mumbled, eyes closing as sleep took over.

 

Phil wiped away the sweat from his forehead and kissed it softly, “I know, love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr! i'm [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
